


A Kiss Goodnight

by Candy_Coated_Antlers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel is a bit tipsy, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sabriel Fluff, Wine, alcohol mention, sabriel drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy_Coated_Antlers/pseuds/Candy_Coated_Antlers
Summary: Come visit me on Tumblr! I'm @candy-coated-antlers





	A Kiss Goodnight

Sam stumbled inside, door swinging shut behind him as he struggled to find his way through the dark. He extended his hand, reaching for a table or a bed or a wall or any of the other unmemorable elements of the cheap motel room. Gabriel settled for anchoring himself on Sam, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. Another step forward, outstretched arm, one foot in front of the other, and-

He caught his ankle on the table leg and pitched forward, falling sprawled out on the kitchen floor and dragging the nightstand along with him. Gabriel yelped, releasing Sam and stepping back before tottering over the previously upturned table. He grasped at the air around him, latching onto the curtain and yanking it down as he dropped to the floor, landing by Sam’s side and instantly falling into a fit of giggles.

“Quiet, you’ll wake Dean.” Sam hushed him, trying desperately to keep the amusement from leaking into his voice.

“Hell if I care,” Gabriel muttered in response, before running his fingers up the curtain, “Dear Dad, this is so soft!”

Sam turned to him, feeling the fabric between his fingers.

“Isn’t it amazing?”

Sam laughed softly, “Get a little bit of wine in your system and look what happens.”

Gabriel hummed idly, busying himself with becoming entangled in the drape.

Sam smiled, “come here,” he murmured, pulling Gabriel against his chest, curtain pole dragging along behind him. Gabriel snuggled up to his body, reaching up to thread his finger through Sam’s hair. He leaned forward, their lips slotting together perfectly. Sam lingered for a moment before pulling back, the taste of wine and chocolate chasing his lips even as Gabriel let his head fall against Sam’s chest.

“Goodnight, Sam” he whispered, eyes falling shut as he let himself drift to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on Tumblr! I'm @candy-coated-antlers


End file.
